


Swinging By

by toasty_coconut



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_coconut/pseuds/toasty_coconut
Summary: Diana is up late. Akko swings by so she can say goodnight.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 22
Kudos: 294





	Swinging By

Diana’s eyes were starting to feel heavy with sleep. She scanned the contents of the magic pharmaceuticals book on her desk under the dim glow of her bedside lamp. If she could get through a few more pages then she could justify putting her studies on hold for the remainder of the night.

A yawn escaped her as the thought of curling up in bed danced in the back of her mind. Perhaps resting her eyes for a mere moment would allow her to recover enough to read a little bit more. But just as she shut her eyes, a loud rapping on the window beside her nearly made her jump out of her skin.

Grabbing her wand, Diana snapped her head to look at the window. But upon seeing the figure grinning at her from the other side of the glass, she relaxed and let out an exasperated breath. Rising from her chair, she strode to the window and pulled it open.

“By the Nine, Akko!” she hissed through gritted teeth. “What are you doing?”

Akko, who was hovering outside on her school-issued broom, paid no heed to the rage Diana was attempting to contain. Closing her eyes, she shrugged. “Oh, you know…” she started, a smug smile painting her face. “I saw the light was on and just figured I’d swing by to say goodnight to my girlfriend.”

Diana pursed her lips, glancing over to where Hannah and Barbara slept a few yards away. Lifting her wand, she cast a swift silencing barrier, as to not disturb them from their rest. Sighing, she focused her attention back onto the witch outside her bedroom window.

“Seriously?” Diana breathed, narrowing her gaze. “Someone could see you. You know it’s against school rules to be out this late—out _flying_ this late.”

“Nobody saw me, you worry wart. It’s fine,” Akko scoffed with a roll of her eyes. “Anyways, what do you think?” She smirked, motioning down to the broom she was seated on. “Pretty impressive, right?”

Crossing her arms, Diana raised a brow. “When you put it like that, you leave me questioning whether you really came by to say goodnight or came by just to show off…”

“Can it be both?”

“I would prefer it be neither.”

“Aw, c’mon, Diana! Indulge me a little!” Akko whined, kicking her feet against the air. “Do you know how hard I worked to be able to get this high up?”

Diana glanced from the broom to the ground below. Normally, being able to fly up two stories wouldn’t be thought of as anything remarkable. However, considering Akko could do little more than get on a broom the year before, there was no denying that the improvement was there.

“By _your_ standards it is rather… notable,” Diana acknowledged, turning her head away.

“So then, you’re impressed?”

“If that will get you on the ground and back into your dormitory sooner, then yes. You could say that.”

Akko laughed, and for a brief instant Diana’s heart skipped a beat. “Fair enough,” she dismissed with a wave of her hand. “But humble bragging aside, I _did_ mostly come by to say goodnight.”

Diana huffed, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “You flatter me.”

“I try,” Akko grinned, hovering closer to the open window as her upper body leaned in toward Diana.

Diana’s lips pressed into a hard line, suddenly remembering just how many rules Akko was breaking by pulling this little stunt. “Well,” she coughed, holding herself a little tighter and turning her head away, “goodnight, then.”

“Really?” Akko deadpanned. “Just like that?”

Diana glanced at her. “Were you expecting something more?”

Akko smirked, pushing herself forward so she was practically leaning inside of Diana’s bedroom. “Maybe,” she hummed.

A heat began to crawl its way up Diana’s neck. A year ago she probably would have simply stepped back, shut the window in Akko’s face, and moved on with her night.

But she didn’t step back. Instead, she lurched forward just the slightest. “I’m not sure you deserve it.”

Akko laughed lightly, teasing, “I’m not sure you care about that.”

Diana could feel her cheeks flushing as Akko hovered inches away from her face. It was becoming more and more difficult to hide the smile that was twitching its way onto her lips. “Do you have any idea how infuriating you can be?”

“Yeah,” Akko grinned with a shrug. “I have someone who likes to remind me. Good thing she’s _really_ pretty, though.”

At that, Diana couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. She caved. Leaning forward, she gently cupped Akko’s cheeks in her hands and pressed her lips against hers. Akko gladly reciprocated without hesitation, reaching up to place her own hand against Diana’s wrist.

Diana could feel Akko’s lips curl into a smile against her mouth as she pulled away. Akko’s red eyes were shining in the faint glow of the desk lamp that lit up the tiny space. It made Diana’s heart swell.

“Goodnight, Diana,” Akko whispered, gently touching their foreheads together.

Diana smiled, running her thumb along Akko’s cheek. “Goodnight, love.”

Akko gave Diana’s wrist one final squeeze before pulling away, and within seconds she was on the other side of the window once more. Offering Diana a wave, she sped toward the ground and hopped off her broom. Diana leaned on her fist, watching from her spot at the window as Akko bounced along the school courtyard and vanished out of sight.

Diana sighed, inwardly scolding herself for allowing Akko to get away with such behavior. A year ago she would have undoubtedly marched right to Professor Finnelan’s office to report her. She would have tolerated nothing of the sort.

But now her heart drummed against her chest just remembering the way Akko looked at her. Was she seriously kind of flattered that Akko would go out of her way to fly up to her bedroom window, just to kiss her goodnight? Was she _seriously_ turning into one of _those_ lovesick teenage girls?

She rubbed her heated, reddened face, allowing a groan to escape. This was a problem. She really had gotten soft.

* * *

_End._


End file.
